1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved cooling system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cooling systems of internal combustion engines which are found today on modern industrial vehicles almost all include systems ensuring both the degasification of the cooling liquid and the recovery of the liquid in an expansion tank.
Such systems are well known, for example by the application for a French patent made by the present applicant on May 28, 1975 with the number 75 16 888, in which an attempt was made to reduce the dimensions of the expansion tank to facilitate its installation on the vehicle.
In fact, it is well known that this is a major difficulty, especially in the case of vehicles with forward cabs. It is difficult to locate the degasification tanks above the level of the radiator.